The present invention relates to a bearing having a cylindrical member connected to an outer member of a bearing.
An example of a bearing having a cylindrical member connected to a bearing-outer (an outer ring of a bearing) is disclosed in JP-U-3063419. In this bearing, grooves are formed on an outer surface of the bearing-outer, and the cylindrical member made of resin is connected to the outer surface of the bearing-outer. A portion of the resin forming the cylindrical member adheres to the groove to thereby connect the cylindrical member to the bearing-outer of the bearing. In this manner, the cylindrical member and the bearing-outer is surely joined together to prevent relative rotation therebeteween.
In this bearing, the groove is formed in a spiral form, or the grooves are made to crossover each other. It is difficult to maintain a firm connection between the cylindrical member and the bearing-outer with a spiral groove when a high outside force is imposed on the bearing. Further, it is not easy to form the crossover spirals at a low manufacturing cost.